When will you ever be mine?
by MillieAshford
Summary: A collection of oneshots, exploring multiple pairings all with the same aim, to make our favourite pairings come to light.
1. I do - KarmaxNagisa

_"I wasn't sure that love could survive everything we put it through, but you were. You were sure, you were always sure."_

 _—Boy Meets World_

* * *

 ** _"I DO"_**

 _Dear Nagisa,_

 _Sometimes things don't always go to plan, but that's okay. Because when things don't go to plan, but you're still beside me, then everything is okay. Okay? 'Cause you are my sunshine, my rainbow after the rain, the shoulder to cry on, the person who greets me when I come home._

Today is the day. Our wedding day. Yet why do I feel so hesitant?

I pace back and forth the room reserved for the groom, a frown painted upon my face. Ignoring the fact that I was wrecking the hair that the stylists spent so long on, I ran my fingers through it. My hands are shaking, knees are wobbly and my breathing is coming out in short bursts, as I fail to make myself feel any calmer.

Sitting down on the leather couch in the room, I place my face in my hands.

 _I'm getting married today…_

"Don't get married Karma! This is your last chance to step out of this building and leave this all behind!"

 _What?_

Right in front of me was another me. An older me. His hair was dishevelled, eyes were red-rimmed and the bags under his eyes were soot black.

"Don't get married Karma! You need to not get married today, not to Nagisa, you don't deserve it. He doesn't deserved it!" The tired Karma screamed desperately, hoping to get his message across.

Shell-shocked, I stuttered, "What…what are you saying?"

"I'm from the future Karma. You, no we, we are the same person. And I need you to cancel this wedding and leave this place, before… before..." Future Karma couldn't finish his sentence, as the memories surfaced and made him unable to think properly.

I was having none of this. Grabbing future Karma by the shoulders, I shook him violently. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"His smile was so bright." A lone tear streaked down his face.

I stilled, dropping Future Karma onto the floor. "Was? As in the past?" Then realisation dawned on my face. "You mean… Naigisa dies?"

Future Karma nods his head sadly, "He died in a car accident yesterday." Slumping onto the floor to join Future Karma, I was at a loss for words.

"Do you miss him?" I hesitantly ask.

"Every day more than the last." He replied. "Because every day after his death, I would remember a new experience I had with him in the past. Even though he is gone, I still feel him. Here, he's here", he says, pointing to his heart. "So what are you going to choose?"

 _You see, life stumps me with a lot of questions. And don't get me wrong, the answers are never easier than the questions. But looking at the memories I made with you, my beloved, after getting married, I instantaneously knew the answer I was searching so desperately for._

"To get married of course." Future Karma's smile could not be brighter.

 _My Nagisa, have I told you how beautiful you looked on our wedding day and how your smile will be forever ingrained into the recesses of my mind? I miss you so much it hurts you know. I don't plan to stop loving you._

This is so cheesy, but I love you. I really do.

And if I had the chance, I would say "I do" a thousand times over.

* * *

Hello everyone, millieashford here. This is actually inspired off a youtube video I watched a couple of years back, kudos to those who know which one I'm talking about.

Hope you enjoyed it!

~millieashford


	2. Rainy Day - IrinaxKarasuma

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

 _—Dr. Seuss_

 ** _RAINY DAY_**

The weather was relentless today. Gale winds followed by thunderstorms that were brewing over the past couple of days unleashed their fury, leaving the city with blackouts and blocked drains. The water overflowed into the streets, creating little rivers that ran along the curbs, threatening to drench any poor pedestrian with the help of motor vehicles.

The café had to close early today due to the horrendous weather and the result of the shop being cut off from a source of electricity.

Irina looked outside the window from inside the café. She didn't know whether or not to be glad that her shift was cut short today and she could go home early. Sighing, she ran her hand through her golden locks, freeing them from the elastic band. Taking a deep breath, she locked the door behind her as she braved the winds outside.

After many futile attempts of stopping her umbrella from flipping inside out, she gave up with a huff and pulled her jacket closer, desperate to keep the warmth trapped. Why did she think it was a good idea to not drive to work but instead walk this morning?

As another car approached her from behind, she braced herself from the water spray that was yet to come.

But it didn't.

"Irina, get into the car. I'll drive you home." It was Karasuma.

Irina tried hard not to stare at him for too long, but the black suit he donned fitted him so perfectly it made her squeal like a school girl inside.

"We're here." Snapping out of her daydream, she noticed that they had already arrived at her apartment. Disappointment shone on her face, as she exited the passenger seat.

"I'll walk you up. Come on." Taking her hand, he took her up the stairs to her apartment door.

Irina blushed at his actions, and thought out loud how warm and big his hand was compared to hers, and what it would feel like to have them in her hair when he kisses her.

As they stood outside of her door, a gust of cold wind seemed to come out from nowhere.

"Karasuma, I'm cold" She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Let me warm you up then." He muttered, while enveloping her with a hug. He couldn't help but notice how she fit so snugly into his arms, and how much he wanted to kiss her right now. Pulling apart, he stared into those sky blue eyes that she had, and allowed all thoughts of logic to just fly out the window.

Pulling her closer, he captured those lips of hers, hoping to convey all the feelings he had for her in one kiss. Running his hands through her hair, he deepened the kiss.

Irina's face couldn't be redder at this point. Her whole body was on fire, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, as she felt the heat and passion of Karasuma.

From that day on, whenever her co-workers asked about her secret in staying warm throughout winter, she would merely blush, then giggle non-stop for hours on end.

* * *

Where is my human heatpack when I need one? D:

~millieashford


	3. Fantasy Turned Reality- KarmaXNagisa

**Fantasy Turned Reality**

* * *

"May I kiss you?" In front of him was the red head, with his head cocked slightly to match his own height.

Nagisa licked his chapped lips, brows furrowed as he contemplated his response.

 _Should I choose to stay silent, blush and nod, or play hard to get?_ He thought. _If I stay silent he might think I am not interested or that I only view him as a friend. If I blush and nod, I look as if I'm a desperate vixen. Hmm… Based on previous interactions, it seems that playing as hard to get is one of the best choice out of the three._

His body trembled as he made his life or death choice.

Making an "hmpf" sound on the back of his throat, he crossed his arms and turned his head away from the boy in front of him in a dismissive action.

"Ah, it seems to me the young maiden is not interested. I must go and find a new goddess to set my eyes upon."

RED HEAD PRINCE LEAVES.

"No!" Nagisa screamed at his phone screen, "You must be kidding me! I spent a whole week investing in you stupid prince, reading online guides about this otome game and even planning the most ideal responses and you choose to leave me hanging!"

Letting out another sound of distress, he banged his head on the table. "Why is being a girl so hard? They can't even get a kiss from their prince charming."

"What are you doing Nagisa?"

Startled by the voice of a certain red head, he stood up, cradling his phone in his hands, a deep blush painted across his cheeks.

"Nothing… much." He stammered, desperately hoping Karma would buy his lie.

Karma's eyebrow tilted up as a smirk slowly made its way to his face.

"Oh really now".

"Uh huh. Nothing." _Dammit, stop shaking legs._ Nagisa thought.

"Can I kiss you?"

Time slowed for Nagisa, as he stood flabbergasted. All the knowledge gained from otome guides did not help at this moment right now, not even the otome game he had been playing for the past week helped either.

Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, as if he was preparing himself for the kiss to come.

 _Oh whatever_. He thought as he closed the distance between them, capturing those cocky lips with his own.

Nagisa learnt something that day. Sometimes otome games do not allow you the option to just go for it, and choose to kiss your crush senseless without waiting for the other person to do it first.

He also realised that Karma in real life was much more forward than the red headed prince, not asking for permission with "may", but stating his ability to kiss him with "can".

Success was sweet, as sweet as the kisses with a certain red head.

* * *

PROMPT: May I request a Karmagisa fic with the start being may I kiss you?

To my reviewers, thank you for taking some time to respond to my fics :) All of my fics here are responses to fic requests to clear up any misunderstandings.

~millieashford


End file.
